


tomorrow is a mile away

by strawbbun



Series: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ateez ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamorous Character, Self Confidence Issues, Teen Romance, aged-down characters, am i projecting?, but there will be a lot of, eventual poly relationship!!, san is an emo boy okay, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, write!! more!! jongho!! fics!!, yes - Freeform, yes I am, yes i am a omega/beta stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: "so let's run, make a great escape,and i'll be waiting outside for the getaway,it doesn't matter who we are,we'll keep running through the dark"(or)No one wanted to hang out with the boring depressed kid that sat in the back of class with his head hung low. No one especially wanted to be seen with an unpresented. There was nothing that made Jongho important, so he decided that he wasn't.





	1. one (1)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyoneee!! ive been kind of hot and cold with writing recently but im working on it okay:( if this flops,, it was seonghwa's idea  
>  
> 
> anyways,, there?? are?? literally?? like?? three?? jongho?? centric?? fics?? what?? i've decided that it's time to take some action and write this yay 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> seonghwa - alpha  
> hongjoong - omega  
> yunho - alpha  
> yeosang - beta  
> san - beta  
> mingi - alpha  
> wooyoung - omega  
> jongho - unpresented  
>  warnings: there's mentions of death, but it's not that graphic so i think it's okay
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! kudos are appreciated and you comments give me motivation to keep going! ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from end credits - eden 

Everyone knew that Jongho was a late presenter. It was hard to _not_ notice. He always stood out, at sleepovers when there would be four people in the room, but only 3 scents, when his friends would complain about their upcoming heat, reminded him that he wasn't an alpha, an omega, or even a beta. Jongho told himself that he didn't care that he hasn't presented. He pretended to not care when his friends (if he could call them that) from his homeroom would throw around light jokes about how 'alpha like' Jongho was. Jongho would just force out a dry laugh and agree, ignoring the deep feeling in his gut; doubt. What if he doesn't present as an alpha? Even a beta would be enough for him. Jongho had nothing against omegas, but just the thought of being babied for the rest of his life, having to rely on an alpha when his heat came, be expected to carry pups; it just made him sick to his stomach.

Jongho had always been independent. His parents weren't the ideal couple (despite them being the cliche omega and alpha duo); not that they were bad parents though. They weren't mates (not like Jongho believed that bullshit anyway). They were completely different from one another. His mother and father divorced when he was six due to personal reasons and surprisingly, Jongho didn't take it as hard as they expected. He was content with living with both. He would get two of everything. Two rooms, two beds, two Playstations. Thinking back on it he had been so materialistic at the time. He didn't realize that his father had begun drinking, not coming home from bars until nearly 4 a.m. He didn't realize (or he did, but just didn't want to mention it) that his mother would bring a new man home every night, just for him to leave before Jongho woke up. Jongho didn't realize that his parents had been slowly falling apart until they finally broke.

It wasn't ideal for a fourteen-year-old to wake up to his dad passed out on the couch, glass bottles scattering the floor, some broken, shards sticking out of the beige carpet. It wasn't ideal for that fourteen-year-old to try to shake his father awake for an hour before realizing that he wasn't moving, let alone breathing. And it definitely wasn't ideal for that fourteen-year-old to call an ambulance and tell them that his father was dead in his hands. 

Jongho cried for the next week after his dad died, locking himself in his room, his mother being the only person to tell him to come out. He cried until he felt like his body couldn't physically produce any more tears. After that week, Jongho changed. It wasn't his outward appearance, necessarily (other than the dark circles under his eyes from a week of not sleeping). He just... numbed himself to the world and in return, people avoided him, coming to the conclusion that he was just weird. No one noticed that Jongho was slowly, but surely breaking himself down.

No one wanted to hang out with the boring depressed kid that sat in the back of class with his head hung low. No one especially wanted to be seen with an unpresented. There was nothing that made Jongho important, so he decided that he wasn't.

Sure, his mother threw out the "you can talk to me, Jongho," that one time at dinner, but he felt like she was saying that because it was her place as a mother. He didn't know why she put up the facade that she cared. She never cared when she would shove him into his dad's house just to sleep with a new man she met online. She never cared when Jongho would be anxious about being a late presenter. She never reassured him that he would be okay, so why would she care all of a sudden?

Jongho had nothing else to do and he was starting to grow tired of basking in sadness, so he decided to go out on a "finding who I am" stroll, accidentally he stumbling upon an old music store, squeezed between a Vietnamese take-out restaurant and a vintage nick nack shop. It had been around 12:30 a.m and most of the shops around this part of town had closed for the night. Jongho didn't expect to see a boy, around his age, dozing off in a dimly lit music shop, head rested in his hand, and elbow resting on the counter of the checkout counter. There were piles of CDs and records around him, screaming to be sorted. It was getting quite cold outside. He could browse for a bit until a taxi passed or his mom finally texts him to come home. 

Jongho pushed open the glass door, a small chime making the boy at the counter startle awake, nearly knocking the pile of Coldplay CDs off of the counter. Jongho suppressed a giggle as the boy composed himself, standing up straight and finally making eye contact with Jongho. The boy smelt faintly of tea and cotton, and the smell was strangely calming. _A beta._

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked, squinting at Jongho who was a bit taken back by the passive aggressive words.

"Is that how you greet all your customers?" Jongho retorted, beginning to flick through some unfamiliar vinyl covers. The boy furrowed how brows before his shoulders slumped, sighing.

"Sorry for my tone. Closing time is in an hour and I didn't expect any more customers," the boy apologized, moving from behind the counter. "Is there anything you're looking for? We've just had some new albums ordered, if you're interested in the newer stuff," Jongho's eyes drifted to the small name tag pinned on the boy's KISS band-tee. The name "San" was printed in bold letters and Jongho smiled a bit.

"Um, no, it's okay. Just gonna take a look," Jongho brushed off, turning back to the vinyls and picking up a random one, examining the cover. He felt the presence of San linger before the boy spoke up.

"What's your name?" Jongho looked up to see the boy staring at him with curious eyes, black and red hair tousled a bit. Jongho blinked for a moment because it was just now that he realized how cute the boy was. He had a nice jawline and nose, rosy lips, and pretty eyes. Yeah, he was _cute_. Jongho didn't realize that he had been staring until San spoke up again. "You okay?"

"O-oh, yeah. Um, I'm Jongho," A smile crossed San's features before he nodded. 

"Well, Jongho, I'm San," the black (and red) haired boy pointed to his name tag cutely before dropping his hands. "I think we're going to be great friends,"

Jongho let out an airy laugh. "We've literally said like two sentences to each other,"

"I know, but you have this, like, aura," San did a weird motion with his hands, gesturing to Jongho's "aura".

"I have no idea what an aura is, but I have no friends, so sure. We're going to be great friends,"

ミ⛧ 

Jongho didn't know how _distracting_ San could be. The beta could definitely talk if that's one way to describe him. Jongho felt calm around him, the (just now finding out) older having such a welcoming and warm presence. Jongho didn't realize that it was almost 3 a.m, eyes flickering up to the hand clock above San's head. His eyes widened as he saw that he had to get up in 3 hours.

"Shit, San, I have to go," Jongho sighed, hopping off of the counter where he sat, the older turning to him from where he was arranging albums in shelves.

"So soon?"

"San, it's like 3 a.m. Do you ever sleep?" A small, fond smile spread on San's face, dimples showing.

"No," There was a pause as the two stared at each other before San laughed lightly. "Anyways, the sun's gonna come up soon, so you should head home. Be safe, alright?"

The words shouldn't have meant anything to the normal person, but it's not everyday that someone cares about Jongho's well-being. Jongho decided to mark this moment as important, a warm feeling filling his chest. He couldn't help but smile, bangs falling over his eyes and he nodded. "Get some sleep, San,"

"I'll try. Goodnight, Jongho,"

"Night, San,"


	2. two (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be like mostly jongho/san for the first few parts, but it'll become jongho/everyone _very_ soon hehe hope you enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> warnings: panic attacks (i don't know if this is triggering, but it could be for some)

If there was one thing that Jongho hated, it would be crying. He hated the burn in his chest and the sting behind his eyes. He hated the way his entire world would turn black and how his ears would mute, the air suffocating him slowly. Yeah, he hated crying. But here he was, in the school bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror as he tried his best to hold back his tears, taking deep breaths that didn't help at all.

All this time, he was able to pretend that nothing bothered him, that being unpresented didn't bother him. He pretended that he wasn't insecure and hurting, putting up a blank facade that everyone knows. Boring Jongho; the kid with no emotions. He didn't know why this time was any different than the others. It just a simple comment that should've have hurt as much as it did.

Word had been going around about the spring dance, an event that his school puts on annually. Everyone was anxious and eager to get asked (or to ask someone) to the dance. His homeroom classmates had been talking about it, a kid, Hyunjin, choosing to add Jongho to the conversation.

Jongho wishes that he hadn't.

"What about you, Jongho? You got a date to the dance?" Hyunjin turned around to sit backward in his chair, Jongho gaining his friends' attention too. All eyes were on him and he wanted nothing more than to shrink back into his seat and hide away forever. Before Jongho could form a sentence, Hyunjin's friend, Jisung, spoke up.

"Why would anyone take him to the dance? Kid doesn't even have a scent yet,"

The class had found the comment quite funny, a few snickering and patting Jisung on the back, soon forgetting about Jongho's presence. Jongho was frozen in shock and embarrassment. All of his high school life, everyone had just ignored him, but now that someone had mentioned how he hadn't presented yet provoked that familiar burn in his chest and sting behind his eyes. It reminded him that people still noticed.

The teacher eventually told the class to calm down, Jongho muttering out an excuse to use the bathroom. And now, here he was, trying to hold himself together in the boy's bathroom, fingers gripping the edge of the sink like a lifeline. Why was he getting so worked up over this? It wasn't a big deal, so why did it hurt so bad?

He felt a single tear roll down his cheek, followed by another and another until he found himself muffling his cries on the sleeve of his hoodie. He didn't deserve to be here. He was worth nothing. He had no purpose in life, so what was the point of living?

There they were, the violent thoughts that flooded his mind like a tsunami. He couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't shake the feeling of being useless.

He doesn't remember his back being pressed against the wall of the dirty bathroom, knees tucked into his best as he continued to wipe his tears, only for them to be replaced by new ones. His breathing was erratic and his ears were ringing. He tried to catch his breath, but nothing was working.

"Jongho? Oh my god, Jongho," a familiar voice flowed into his ears, a calming scent overriding his senses. "Breathe with me. Follow my breathing, Jongho,"

Jongho tried his best to focus on the voice, physically relaxing as the person let of calming pheromones to bring him back to reality. He copied the sounds of the breathing, eventually able to breathe on his own. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. He didn't want to face the person who had to see him in his worst state.

"Can you look at me?" the voice requested. Jongho shook his head, burying his face in his knees. He felt so pathetic. "Please?"

The voice was so calming and grounding that Jongho found himself obeying, blinking his blurry eyes open to be met with black and red tuffs of hair.

_San._

"There you are," a small smile crossed San's face, eyeliner lined eyes creating contrast from his deep dimples that made a warm feeling fill Jongho's stomach. He quickly averted his eyes, choosing to look at the ground past San's head.

"I'm sorry," Jongho's voice was quiet, barely there, but San caught it, smiling sadly.

"Don't apologize, Jonggie. Can I call you that?" Jongho looked at San with wide eyes. San just gave Jongho a nickname. No one has ever given him a nickname. Jongho shyly nodded his head, San smiling in response. "Good, because I was gonna call you that anyway,"

Jongho found himself letting out a quiet chuckle at San's cuteness, not noticing the way that San stared at him. "You never told me that you go here," Jongho mumbled, still not trusting his voice. San shrugged, sitting crisscross in front of Jongho.

"You never asked," San simply replied making Jongho pout. _Fair enough._ "Now, are you gonna tell me why you were crying or leave me to figure it out myself?"

Jongho shook his head a bit. "No, no. It was just me taking things too seriously. I'm fine. Everything's okay."

San frowned at Jongho's words but chose not to press further. "Just know that if anyone's giving you trouble, I took taekwondo for a few years,"

"You're like, the least intimidating person I've ever met," Jongho stated truthfully making San gasp.

"I can be intimidating if I really wanted to, okay," San crossed his arms, Jongho laughing a bit

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Jongho replied, unconvinced. San rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave everything away. San was so perfect. Why would he waste his time on Jongho? He was nothing special. He was unfunny, average looking, and wasn't fun to hang around, so why did San bother?

"Jonggie..." San rested his hand on Jongho's knee once Jongho started getting stuck in his head. He had a sad look in his eyes and Jongho felt an immense amount of guilt for causing it. "You look like you're thinking too much. Wanna skip the rest of the day?"

"San, are you sur-?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We can get lunch and hang out at the music shop until school ends. I wanna introduce you to some people," Jongho nibbled on his lip in contemplation. Introduce him to some people? San's friends? What if they didn't like him? What if-? "Jongho, stop thinking so much and let's go."

San managed to pull Jongho off the ground, the younger wobbling a bit. San wasted no time in wrapping his arm around his waist to steady him, Jongho's heart pounding in his chest. _Get a grip, Jongho._

San guided Jongho out of the building, choosing to walk to the shop. Maybe this is the distraction that he needed. San didn't seem to care that he was unpresented. Maybe having a scent wasn't important. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, this was short but i wanted to get a chapter out so that we can get to the drama yay. thank you for continuing to read


	3. three (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an update :) i read all the comments and my heart is so happy that you guys are excited for this. i'll try to keep an updating schedule and i hope to not disappoint! thank you so much for the support <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: none 

"So, you're telling me that you work here alone?"

San shrugged, shoveling another bite of chicken into his mouth, leaning forward on the checkout counter. "Not alone, but mostly. My friend, Hongjoong, also works here, but he's an omega so it's not safe to let him have the night shifts," San explained. Jongho nodded, pushing his food around the styrofoam container, l. He wasn't that hungry.

"Speaking of friends, when are they gonna get here?" Jongho asked, blinking at San. He needed to prepare himself.

"They should be here soon," San told Jongho, noticing the way that Jongho's leg bounced anxiously. He smiled that comforting smile, pulling Jongho into a hug. "They're gonna love you, Jongho. " Jongho rested his head on San's shoulder and closed his eyes, body warming from the contact, the beta's scent a bit stronger from this position. There was something about him that just made all of Jongho's worries move to the back of his mind.

"Not gonna lie, they can be a bit... rowdy, though. Just let me know if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Jongho nodded his head, eyes still closed. He kind of wanted to hug San forever.

The hug didn't last long because before he knew it, the bells chimed above the door. San pulled away from Jongho reluctantly, Jongho holding back a whine from the loss of contact. Jongho didn't have time to overthink it though, a strong scent filling the room. He could only place his finger on pine, jasmine, and cinnamon. _An Alpha._ Said alpha entered Jongho's vision and, wow, San's friend was _beautiful_. Jongho couldn't process what was going on, too distracted by the gorgeous person in front of him.

"Hey, San- Oh, who's this?" The tall guy with fluffy brown hair and the prettiest smile leaned against the counter, eyes locked on Jongho. Jongho felt a bit self-conscious by his gaze, eyes redirecting themselves to the ground. He felt San grab his hand and squeeze it lightly, making him look up.

"This is Jongho. I met him yesterday. He's officially a part of the group now," San introduced making Jongho a bit confused. Officially a part of the group? What does mea-?

"Well, hi, Jongho. I'm Yunho," the alpha smiled towards Jongho making him almost choke.

"Yeah-uh-hi," Jongho stuttered out, cheeks turning a dark red. San laughed fondly, hand still gripping Jongho's. Yunho muttered out something under his breath and Jongho swore he heard the word 'cute' in that sentence.

"The others are on their way. Apparently, Hongjoong started his heat, so they went to check up on him first. I saw him earlier," Yunho explained, San frowning.

"Is he okay?" 

"He said it wasn't that bad, but you know how he is," Yunho shrugged, San nodding in understanding, Jongho completely lost. Yunho turned to Jongho, a small smile resting on his lips. "So, Jongho. How'd you meet our lovely San?"

"Oh my god, Yunho, shut u-"

"Here, actually. It was like midnight and he basically declared us as friends," Jongho found himself explaining. Yunho laughed at San's panicked expression.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yunho, shut the fuck u-"

"Yeah, I found him sleeping on the counter. There was drool _everywhere_ ,"

"Jongho! I trusted you," San whined tugging on Jongho's hand only provoking laughter from the both of them. San pouted but didn't let go of Jongho's hand, something that the younger was _very_ aware of.

"I bet he mentioned your aura," Yunho added making Jongho laugh even harder.

"He did!"

"Of course. He's been reading too many Harry Potter fanfictions," 

Jongho didn't notice the other figures enter the room, the chime of the bells drowned out by San's whining and Yunho's laughter. Jongho looked over Yunho's shoulder to see two other guys enter the shop, joking and laughing with each other. Their scents were prominent; rosemary and bonfires, and lavender and cinnamon. Interesting scents, but Jongho couldn't help but love the way their scents mixed with Yunho's and San's. It just felt... right.

"Hey Mingi, hey Woo," San greeted as another set of _beautiful _people walked up to the counter. One was tall with brown hair and dyed tips. He had intimidating eyes and a nice jawline. He was the one with the strong scent. Another alpha. The other had a darker, dyed navy hair and the prettiest lips Jongho has ever seen. He was the one with the calmer scent. An omega.__

__"Sup. Oh, is this the new friend you told me about yesterday?" the omega, Wooyoung, asked as he hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs. San had told someone about him? Jongho turned to San, the older smiling shyly._ _

__"Uh, yeah. This is Jongho,"_ _

__"Why didn't you tell me about Jongho? Look at him, he's so cute," the alpha, Mingi, pouted, dropping his intimidating facade. Jongho felt his cheeks go red again, Mingi cooing at the action._ _

__"You guys literally tease me about _everything_. I can only trust Woo," San explained, sticking his tongue out to Yunho who raised his hands in defense. "Did Seonghwa stay with Joong? Where's Yeosang?"_ _

__"Not sure. We left before him. Yeosang was helping Mr. Lee next door," Wooyoung spoke. It didn't take long for everyone to fall into a mellow conversation, Jongho only speaking when spoken to. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable. It was just that they were talking about a lot of things he couldn't relate to, like Wooyoung having a crush on this upperclassmen, or Mingi complaining about his rut that was coming soon. It was comfortable, actually. They included him in everything and Jongho didn't know why he was so nervous._ _

__Everything was calm until the bell chimed again, a third scent entered the music shop. It was so familiar and nostalgic. Black coffee and caramel. Jongho felt his heart stop once the beta came into his view. The person seemed to have recognized him too by the way that his eyes widened, stopping in his tracks before snapping back into reality._ _

__"Hey guys," Yeosang greeted, keeping a reasonable distance between him and Jongho. Everyone said their greetings before San was about to introduce Jongho, stopping once Yeosang spoke before him. "Hey, Jongho,"_ _

__Jongho froze._ _

__"Hi, Yeosang," Jongho's voice was shaky as Yeosang's eyes stayed locked on him._ _

__He remembered._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe cliff hanger >:) who do you guys think yeosang is?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> not edited yet, so please ignore the mistakes lmao 


	4. four (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reposting to change date lol* okay, so here's this! hope you enjoy as always <3 
> 
> (and btw, one of my moots asked what era?? of jongho i was using and i'm stupid for not stating this earlier, but i'm using pirate king jongho :) okay continue) 
> 
> warnings: none 

"You two know each other?" Yunho looked confusingly between the two. Jongho felt his heart race. He still couldn't process the thought that _Kang Yeosang_ was standing in the same room as him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Yeosang smoothly answered. Jongho managed to tear his eyes away from the black haired male, staring down at his and San's intertwined hands.

"Well, that's less introducing for me," San shrugged, resting smile never leaving his face. The rest seemed to not have noticed the tension in the room, quickly falling back into conversation. Jongho noticed the way that Yeosang's eyes trailed down his arm, piecing two and two together, nodding once he realized he was holding San's hand. Jongho pretended that he didn't see, joining the convo quickly.

Time passed, Yeosang and Jongho not exchanging any words between each other the entire time. They occasionally met stares, only for Jongho to look away before Yeosang did. It was almost unreal. He had been sure that Yeosang had moved back to Incheon after the... incident, but here he was, looking as beautiful as ever with his tousled black hair and mesmerizing eyes. Jongho almost didn't want to believe it. 

It was around 6 p.m when Jongho's mom had decided to text him to come home for dinner and that she had a surprise for him. He was a bit suspicious because his mother never gave surprises. San noticed Jongho's confusion, nudging him to get his attention. "What's up?"

Jongho shook his head, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "Ah, nothing. I have to head home, though,"

"So soon?" Wooyoung asked making Jongho laugh a bit.

"I swear you guys live here," Jongho replied, making his way from around the counter.

"I mean... we kind of do," Yunho added, everyone agreeing. "You're gonna have to get used to us hanging around a boring music shop for hours a day,"

"I look forward to it," Jongho smiled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Goodnight, guys,"

Everyone said their goodbyes, ruffling Jongho's hair and Mingi (strangely) planting a kiss on his cheek that made Jongho undeniably blush. He left the music shop feeling something in his chest. Is this was happiness felt like? Because Jongho could get addicted to that feeling.

The evening air wasn't as harsh as Jongho expected. This was his favorite time of year; early spring. He loved the way that it would rain every other day, and the chirping of birds, and the way the flowers would begin to grow. There was something so satisfying about it. Walking out on the street like this distracted Jongho from his thoughts. The wind didn't constantly remind him of how he didn't have a scent to mark him as an individual. The quiet drowned out his evasive thoughts, bringing nothing but peace to his inner turmoil. He loved it.

He closed his eyes, head tilting up towards the sky as he walked, trusting his feet to guide him home. This part of the city was small anyway. It wasn't easy to get lost around here. He appreciated the occasional car that would cruise past or the ringing of bells from nearby shops. It reminded him that he wasn't so small in this big world.

One set of footsteps soon turned into two, making Jongho's eyes open, turning around to see none other than Yeosang jogging towards him. Jongho didn't know what he felt. Nostalgia? Anger? Relief? It was a mix of emotions that overwhelmed him to no end.

"Jongho," Yeosang breathed out, finally making a stop in front of him, his scent of coffee and caramel invading Jongho's senses. What was Jongho supposed to say? Hi? Hello? Nice to see you again? "Can I walk you home? I'm guessing it's the same place,"

Jongho couldn't do anything but nod as a reply to both questions, turning on his heel to continue his trek, Yeosang walking a bit faster to keep up with him. Yeosang didn't say anything and Jongho didn't either. He wanted the beta to make the first move. He _was_ the one that left in the first place.

"So..." Yeosang started, footsteps falling in sync with the younger's. "It's been a while,"

"Yeah, it has," Jongho replied, tone harsher than he intended. He didn't know what to expect from Yeosang. An apology? But the beta had nothing to apologize for. In reality, it was Jongho's fault. He was too needy, too high maintenance. No wonder Yeosang left.

"Is it weird to say that I missed you?" Yeosang's voice was quiet and Jongho barely heard it above the wind. He nearly stopped in his tracks, but quickly got control of himself, shoving his pockets further into his jacket.

"Very cliche," Jongho laughed lightly, but Yeosang didn't join.

"I'm serious, though. I missed you, Jongho," Jongho's heartbeat sped up at the words, eyes locked onto the pavement beneath him.

"Yeah, you definitely seemed to miss me when you left four years ago," Jongho found himself saying, wishing that he could sew his lips together so that he wouldn't have to say another word again. There was a different kind of hurt in Jongho's voice. It wasn't hostile, or sad. It was the sound of defeat. "You missed me so much that you didn't even bother telling me that you were back,"

Yeosang was quiet at those words, not sure of what to say. "Jongho, I-"

"It's okay, Yeosang," Jongho looked up to smile at the beta, his eyes anything but warm. All Yeosang did was bring back memories of his darkest times. Times Jongho didn't want to bring back. "You don't have to apologize because I know you were going to,"

Yeosang pursed his lips, steps slowing as they neared Jongho's house. "I just want to be close again, Jongho," Yeosang's words were cautious and planned out. As if he remembered how easy it was for Jongho to break.

Jongho walked up the steps to his house, pausing at the door to turn back towards Yeosang. He was still as beautiful as Jongho remembered. "I'm glad you're back, Yeosang. Really, I am."

A small smile crossed Yeosang's face. "I'm glad to be back, Jongho,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited* 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> still haven't fully covered who yeosang is but i hope that this is a hint?? 
> 
>  
> 
> what do you think jongho's surprise is?
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for continuing to read,, i love you all 


	5. five (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been really insecure about my writing style lately, so it's really relieiving that you guys enjoy this story :( 
> 
>  
> 
> , also sorry for not updating yesterday! i went on a trip, so i didn't have time to update, but here it is! as always, i hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: past self harm

Jongho walked into his house, still a bit off from seeing Yeosang for the first time in a while. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door, the smell of dinner wafting through the house. He made his way to the dining room, opting to just eat dinner and go to sleep to process, but a scent made him stop in his tracks. The scent was strong and musky, made up of smells that Jongho couldn't place his finger on. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

"How do you think he'll take it?" a deep voice spoke.

"Jongho's a good boy. I think he'll be okay with it. Maybe a bit... distant at first, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you," Jongho's mother spoke. Warm up to who? Jongho decided to make his presence known, wanting to find out what this was about.

"Eomma, I'm home," Jongho called, taking a seat at the dinner table that was already set with made plates on three mats.

"Oh, Jongho!" his mother's voice was a bit surprised as she rushed into the dining room, a bowl of kimichi in her hands. She set it on the table, wiping her hands on her apron before clearing her throat. "So, about that surprise. Yeongjin!"

A tall man with a strong build entered the dining room. His hair was short and black, eyes sharp and intense and face stoic. His presence made Jongho insanely uncomfortable and his scent was almost overbearing. "Hello, Jongho. I'm Yeongjin," the alpha stuck his hand out to shake but Jongho only looked at it before looking back towards his mom, eye catching onto the sparkling ring on her finger.

"You're marrying him?" Jongho answered before his mother could speak. She smiled, nodding as she held onto Yeongjin's arm. Jongho tried to think positive, but all he could think about was _mom is replacing dad._ She had the right to move on, but Jongho couldn't help but feel absolute betrayal. He didn't want to seem like a brat, so he simply, nodded towards Yeongjin before beginning to eat.

He didn't seem to be that hungry, and the small talk that Yeongjin and his mother kept trying to start made it even worse. It was like she was putting up a facade for Yeongjin; as if she was a perfect mother who had a strong bond with her son.

"I'm not that hungry. May I be excused?" Jongho asked, avoiding eye contact with either of them. A beat passed before his mother spoke.

"Yes, sure. We can talk later, okay?"

Jongho didn't respond, simply standing to take his dishes to the kitchen before running upstairs and shutting his door. He'll face reality some other time.

ミ⛧ 

Jongho woke up with a light cold. His nose was a bit stuffy and his throat was itchy, but he decided that he could make it through the day. He managed to drag himself out of bed, shivering at the cold air that hit his once warm skin. He made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and grabbing a towel, a yellow one that always managed to stay fluffy and soft. 

This was the part that Jongho hated the most. He didn't want to take off his clothes to reveal his past. He didn't want to see the scars that decorated his legs and stomach. He didn't want to be reminded of those times. He squeezed his eyes shut and discarded of his clothes, avoiding the mirror at all costs. He didn't want to see the mess that he was.

He slipped into the shower, letting the hot water burn off any stress or sadness. He closed his eyes and tried to not let his thoughts invade this rare moment of silence in his mind. If this was all the peace that he could get, he would take it.

ミ⛧ 

Jongho rested his head on the bus window, eyes shut and breathing even. He didn't want to go to school, but he had no choice, knowing that his mom would force him out of the house anyway. The seat next to him was unoccupied and his phone was void of any text messages. Jongho hated to admit it, but sometimes (see: all the time) he wanted to know what it would be like to have someone to call whenever. To maybe have a warm body to wake up to. To walk around, his scent mixed with his lovers'. To be able to hold someones hand with no regrets. Just to have someone.

No one ever had asked Jongho out in his life. Was it because he was too quiet? Was he not good looking? Was it because... he hadn't presented? It was times like these when Jongho would wish that he had someone next to him to whisper his insecurities away and tell him that he mattered. That he meant something. Jongho didn't know what he was looking for. A platonic relationship? A significant other? Significant others? It was all so confusing for him and the thought overwhelmed him to no end. 

Jongho opened his eyes when a specific scent entered the bus. _Pine, jasmine, and cinnamon._ Jongho wonders how he has never run into him before, seeing as he takes the same bus. Maybe Jongho was just that oblivious.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Yunho asked, deep voice calming to Jongho's ears. Jongho shook his head, Yunho gladly taking the seat. The alpha dropped his bag by his feet and Jongho took the time to get a good look at him.

His hair was black but showed signs of brown once the sun hit it. His eyes were big, framed with pretty eyelashes. He had a cute curved nose and rosy lips, matching the color of the flush on his cheeks. Jongho acknowledged that he was beautiful yesterday, but looking closer, Jongho realized that he was actually _gorgeous_.

"You okay?" Yunho's voice snapped Jongho back into reality and Jongho looked away quickly, mumbling out a 'yeah'. Yunho smiled at the dark flush of Jongho's cheeks, taking it upon himself to poke it, earning a small whine from Jongho. "Ah, you're so cute,"

"'M not cute-," Jongho argued weakly but was cut off by sneezing. 

"Are you sick?"

Jongho simply shook his head, but Yunho's frown made him reply. "Just a little cold. I'm fine, though,"

"I'll believe you for now. I might have to keep an eye on you though," Jongho didn't know if there was an underlying message or not, but his body failed him as he began to blush again, only for Yunho to coo at him.

And that's how the entire bus ride went; Yunho calling Jongho cute and Jongho denying it. It was nice though. Jongho liked Yunho's company. It was natural and it made him feel safe.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited* 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> , i'm going to try not to rush this story because i usually like to jump straight into the action, so i'm going to try to take it slow this time :') also, some things probably seem random or out of place, but trust me, everything will make sense soon okay >:( ♡
> 
>  
> 
> , thank you for continuing to read, ily 


	6. six (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longgg awaited update :( SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG i've been so busy and i barely have time to do anything these days, but i'm going to try harder because i love you guys :( 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: none 

Giant banners that read 'Gyeongsan Spring Fling' lined the halls, yellow and pink streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons floated through the air and Jongho wanted to throw up. He had never been to a dance, always taking his chances to avoid them. He didn't want to be that one kid that went alone and clung to the walls like a picture frame, or the kid that never got asked to be someone's date. It was a stupid excuse, but it was the reality of Choi Jongho's life.

Yunho, on the other hand, seemed to be giddy at the decorative sight, his scent more refreshing than usual. He had a giant smile on his face and he linked his arm with Jongho's in the hallway. (The older was strangely touchy.) "Are you excited for the dance?"

Jongho looked down at his feet as they walked through the halls, people strangely making way for the two. "Um, not really. Dances aren't really my thing,"

"That's fair," Yunho simply spoke before looking down at Jongho again. "Maybe you'd like to go with us this time. We usually go as a group, y'know,"

Jongho's heart sped up at the words. Yunho wanted him to go to the dance with the group. _Jongho was a part of the group._ But then his thoughts started to cloud his mind again. What if he was just asking out of kindness? Of course, he was. Yunho was just a good person. You guys aren't friends. They don't want to be your friend. 

Jongho sighed, taking his arm out of Yunho's grasp in the nicest way possible. It's better to not get attached when you know that you'll be left behind in the end. "I'm probably just gonna stay home. I'm getting a cold, anyway."

Yunho's smile visibly dropped, but quickly covered it up with another, nodding his head as he tucked his hands in his pocket. "That's cool. Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

Jongho nodded in response, forcing a small smile at Yunho before they arrived at his homeroom. "Yeah, okay. Thanks for walking me,"

"San did say that we had to protect you 'or else'. See you later, Jongho!" Yunho called, walking backward while waving. Jongho was a bit confused at his words but waved back until Yunho disappeared into the crowd.

San had told them to protect him. _San. Had. Told. Them. To. Protect. Him._ Jongho didn't know how to describe what he felt at those words. His chest filled with warmth and he wanted nothing more than to hunt San down and hug him until the end of time. _Someone cared about him._

He was snapped out of his happiness by someone shoving him out of the way to get into the classroom, Jongho's smile disappearing. He'd thank San later, but for now, he had to try his best to survive today.

ミ⛧ 

Jongho seemed to get even more sick by his second period. His eyelids were heavy, his head was foggy, and his limbs were sore as an addition to his excessive sneezing. This didn't feel like just any cold. The teacher kept sending his concerned glances, but Jongho played it off. He didn't want to be a burden at this moment in time. The entire school seemed to be in a good mood due to the upcoming dance and he didn't want to bring anyone down.

The bell rang not soon after, signaling lunch. He sighed, hoping that he could at least get through the rest of the day before his body failed him. He was perfectly fine yesterday, so why was this so sudden? His backpack seemed to be heavier than usual as he slung it over his shoulder, standing from his seat. He was a bit dizzy at the movemnt, leaning forward on the desk to regain his balance. No one seemed to notice his struggle, zooming past him to quickly leave the cafeteria.

He managed to escape the classroom, vision a bit blurry. He was nauseous, using all of his strength to not collapse on the floor right now. The halls were crowded and he never really noticed how strong the mix of all the scents were, making his even more nauseous. He didn't think he'd make it to the cafeteria in this state. With every step, he seemed to get dizzier and dizzier. His legs felt like stone, pace slowing. It was so _loud_ and he was so hot under his two layers. His vision was spotted and he blinked feverishly to stay awake. Just a bit longer and he'd reach the entrance of the school. Fresh air away from all the scents. 

He tried. He really did, but his body caught up with him. Maybe he'd just close his eyes for a bit. 

He wasn't conscious to feel his body hit the floor.

ミ⛧ 

The first thing he noticed was the calming scent of coffee and caramel, mixed with the faintest scent of tea and cotton. His head was pounding. It felt like someone smashed a brick over his head repeatedly for 12 years straight. He was still sort of hot, but it wasn't as uncomfortable. He slowly blinked his eyes open, the bright light making him whimper, almost inaudibly.

"Jongho?" a soft voice spoke, almost as a question. He felt a hand brush through his hair, forcing himself to open his eyes again, sitting up a bit. _Birthmark next to his left eye._

"Yeosang?" Jongho's voice was strained, finding it a bit hard to talk due to the dryness of his mouth. "Where's San?" 

He saw Yeosang frown, looking at the door and back at Jongho. It was now that he realized he was in the school's infirmary room. "He went to get you some water and food," Yeosang dismissed, hand resting on top of Jongho's. "How do you feel?"

"Not good," Jongho's answer was a bit diluted because, in reality, he felt like death itself. "What happened?"

"San and I saw you pass out in the hallway," Yeosang brows were furrowed with concern. "Yunho already told us that you had a cold this morning, but it seems worse than that,"

 _Well, no duh._ Jongho huffed, laying back in the bed. He just wanted to sleep everything off. His body was aching, and his head hurt so, so much, and he just wanted to _cry_. He hadn't realized that he was shivering until Yeosang intertwined their fingers, the touch seemingly calming Jongho. 

"It's okay, calm down. You're gonna be okay," Yeosang gently spoke, using his free hand to wipe a stray tear that fell from Jongho's cheek.

It was such a familiar action and Jongho couldn't help but want Yeosang closer. He missed this so much. Jongho squeezed Yeosang's hand as his eyelids fluttered shut, leaning into his touch, nearly nuzzling his face in Yeosang's hand. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't help it.

He hadn't realized that the door had opened, tea and cotton filling the room. " The nurse said that he can stay until the end of the day since he's showing signs of pre- Oh, is Jonggie awake?"

"Yeah," Yeosang mindlessly said, eyes still trained on Jongho, but brought his hand away from the younger's face. Jongho opened his eyes to see San nearing the two, placing a bottle of water and snacks on the table next to the bed. 

"Sannie," Jongho whimpered, reaching his hand out towards the beta. San's eyes widened at the motion, glancing at Yeosang and back at Jongho, cautiously grabbing his hand as he took a seat.

"How are you feeling, Jonggie?" San cooed, brushing his thumb over the back of Jongho's hand. Truthfully, he still felt bad, but the betas helped ease his headache with their scents.

"A bit better. Still hurts though," Jongho replied. "Thank you guys,"

"Don't thank us, Jonggie," San smiled softly, having the sudden urge to cuddle Jongho. So he did exactly that. "Scooch," 

Jongho moved over a bit so that San could slip in next to him, pulling the younger into his chest. Jongho inhaled his scent contently, entire body relaxing as the older wrapped his arms around him. He unconsciously dropped Yeosang's hand, not noticing the way hurt flashed across the older beta's face. 

"I'm gonna go to class, Jongho," Yeosang spoke, the younger nodding into San's chest. Yeosang frowned at the lack of a reply, sighing to himself. _It's your fault that you left him._ Yeosang shook the thought out of his head, picking up his bag. "Bye San. I'll check up on Jongho later," Yeosang's voice was quiet.

"Bye, Yeosang. I'll keep you updated," San answered, running his fingers through Jongho's hair, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

Yeosang wanted nothing more than to be San right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> _*not edited*_  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> finally some fluff (???) haha it's gonna be a rollercoaster from here you guys, so buckle up 
> 
>  
> 
> [ instagram](https://www.instagram.com/seonghwangel/?)  
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghoneyed)


	7. seven (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS GEM! :((sorry for not updating in a g e s :( highschool is kicking my a s s :( but ty for sticking with me anyways <3 ily guys  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> tysm for 1800+ reads omg!! i really thought this story was gonna flop but i! was! wrong! yayayay i'm so happy you guys enjoy this :(
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- anyways, here's chapter seven :))) -beez
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: none

"Sannie, I'll be fine," Jongho laughed a bit as San clung to him, walking between him and Yunho to the bus stop. He felt better after taking a nap until the end of the school day, a bit confused as to why San was still fussing over him. Yunho seemed to be hesitant at getting closer to the two as they walked, San glaring at him every time the alpha looked a Jongho. Something was weird.

"I know," San simply sighed, shooting a glance at Yunho. Yunho made eye contact with San, communicating with their minds, the action frustrating Jongho. Why were they acting like this?

"San, he'll be okay. I'll make sure of it," Yunho semi-whispered to San, but Jongho caught it. San shook his head, gripping Jongho tighter.

"Your wolf might not understand, Yunho," San frowned, pulling Jongho closer to him by the waist. What the hell did he mean by _'your wolf'_? None of this made sense to Jongho.

"I can control my wolf, San, trust me. I'm not a kid. It'll be safer if he's with me anyway," Yunho argued, crossing his arms, a small smile on his lips that contrasted from his intimidating exterior. The frown didn't leave San's face as he pulled Jongho down on the bench with him. Jongho was still beyond confused.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just wanna keep him safe," San answered as if Jongho wasn't sitting right there next to him.

"Can someone explain...?" Jongho asked, tilting his head a bit in confusion, seeing the bus coming down the street. The older two made eye contact as if they were communicating through their minds.

"It's nothing, Jonggie," San shot Jongho his usual dimpled smile, ruffling the youngest's hair making Jongho pout.

"It's obviously something," Jongho pressed, bouncing a bit in his spot impatiently. "What's going on?"

"Ah, the bus is here. I'll see you two tomorrow. Get _lots_ of rest, Jonggie," San waved before walking down the opposite way of the sidewalk. Jongho shot Yunho a confused look and the alpha simply shrugged, walking onto the bus, Jongho trailing behind him with a pout on his lips.

ミ⛧

"Are we meeting at the music store today?" Jongho asked as he walked in unison with Yunho.

" _We_ are. You are gonna rest," Yunho ordered, the reply making Jongho's already pouty face even poutier.

"Why can't I come?" 

"Have you forgotten that you passed out today? You're not well, Jonggie," Yunho replied, walking Jongho up to the steps of his house. 

"Whatever," Jongho muttered disappointedly, digging in his jacket pocket for his keys. 

"Cheer up! Eat well and get enough sleep tonight, okay?" Yunho spoke as Jongho unlocked the door to his house.

"I'll try. Tell everyone I said hi," Jongho turned around to see a small smile on Yunho's face.

"Of course. Bye Jonggie!"

"Bye." Jongho watched as Yunho skipped down the stairs of his house before shutting the door and dropping his bag by his feet with a huff He didn't know why they were forcing him to rest if he felt fine now. He shook his head, toeing off his shoes before walking further into the house. "Eomma?"

The house was strangely silent but the kettle on the stove still has steam exiting it, so someone must be home. Jonghoo wrinkled his nose at the thought of being left alone with _Yeongjin_. there was something just so offputting about said alpha and Jongjo wanted to be no more than a thousand meters away from him at all times. 

He slowly walked up the stairs, listening for any noises before he heard the sound of typing for the office. The typing suddenly stopped as one of the floorboards creaked making Jongho sharply inhale. Maybe his mother had gotten off early and was paying bills or-.

"Jongho? Is that you?" the deep voice rang through the house making Jongho's heart drop. There was no point in lying. The alpha knew it was him. His mother didn't get out of work until 6.

"Yes, it's me," Jongho replied stiffly, ready to bolt to his room. His plans were turmoiled though as Yeongjin called him into the office. Jongho let out a huff, dragging his feet to the office, peeking his head in. Yeongjin sat at the computer, multiple tabs open. Jongho didn't know his profession. He didn't even know this man's age (other than the fact that he was... significantly older than his mother). 

"How was school?" Yeongjin asked with a smile on his face. It seemed as if it was meant to be warm, but all Jongho felt was coldness from it. Jongho pursed his lips. 

"It was fine," he simply replied, not making eye contact with the older man. "I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go take a nap." And with that, Jongho fled to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't want to be in Yeongjin's line of sight.

He quickly changed out of his uniformed, slipping on a big black t-shirt and some shorts before flopping onto his bed, letting his sudden fatigue pull him under.

ミ⛧

Jongho didn't know what time it was when he woke up next, but his head was pounding again. He let out a silent cry at the intense pressure, pulling his blanket closer to his chest. His entire body was on fire and his clothes seemed to be suffocating him. He quickly pulled off his shirt, the cold air doing almost nothing to cool him down. A few tears ran down his cheeks at the pain, his body shaking as he tried not to sob out loud. The pain seemed to slowly grow even more intense until it suddenly stopped. Jongho tried to catch his breath, feeling completely worn out. He didn't have time to think about what the hell just happened before he fell asleep again.

ミ⛧

The next time Jongho woke up was to the blaring sound of his alarm, whining at the loud noise and quickly turning it off. The event from the middle of the night was like a blur to him, and for a second he would've thought it was just a dream. He wasn't hungry either, despite not eating lunch or dinner yesterday. The cold morning air pierced his skin and he quickly searched around for his shirt in his sheets, finding it and slipping it back on. He'll worry about all of this later.

ミ⛧

When jongho stepped onto the bus, he immediately felt as if all eyes were on him. As he walked to his usual spot in the back, he saw an alpha inhale deeply as he walked pass making Jongho shrink in on himself. He took a shower this morning, so he was sure that he didn't smell... He didn't let it get to him though, taking a seat and setting his book bag in his lap. He didn't like the way the alpha kept staring at him, hoping and praying that Yunho was riding the bus today. He felt uncomfortable with the eyes on him. He leaned his head against the window, daydreaming until the bus arrived at Yunho's stop.

Yunho saw Jongho through the window and smiled brightly, waving at the younger. Jongho couldn't help but smile back, returning with a small wave. Yunho stepped onto the bus and immediately made his way towards Jongho, stopping in his tracks as he stared at the younger with wide eyes before snapping out of it and taking a seat next to him. what was with all the staring?

The alpha in the front hadn't taken his eyes off of Jongho once and Yunho noticed, shooting the meanest glare he could muster up towards him. The alpha scoffed before turning around in his seat. Jongho gave Yunho a 'what the actual fuck?' look, but the dark-haired male just smiled a bit.

"How did you sleep, Jonggie? Did you eat?"

"I slept fine," Jongho chose not to mention the event from last night, continuing on. "I haven't eaten anything though,"

Yunho gasped. "Jongho! I told you to eat well!" Yunho huffed as he dug around in his backpack, pulling out a granola bar, shoving it into Jongho's hands. "Eat."

"I'm fine, Yunho-" Jongho didn't have time to finish his statement before the oats were shoved into his mouth, muffling anything else he had to say. Yunho smiled happily and Jongho had no choice but to eat it. 

"Good boy," Yunho ruffled Jongho's hair and something inside of Jongho whimpered at the pet name. That was weird.

It didn't take long for them to reach their stop, the two, along with other students, hopping off the bus and making their way towards the school. Yunho stayed pressed close against Jongho's side and Jongho wasn't sure why. He saw a few alphas glance at him as if he would be their next meal, but Yunho either glared at them with a look that could kill, or pulled Jongho closer to him.

"Wait for me!" a voice shouted and Jongho immediately recognized it as San's. Said beta jogged up to the two with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, guys," they exchanged a few words before continuing to walk. "How do you feel, Jonggie?"

There was something that felt a bit off today. Along with all the looks from alphas that he was receiving, his senses seemed to be heightened. There was a part of his subconscious that howled every time Yunho layed a hand on him and he just felt all mushy inside. He didn't want San to worry though, so he simply slipped on a small smile, answering with the most acceptable answer.

"I feel fine," Jongho replied, letting San pull him into his side. Now he was guarded by an alpha and a beta. Great.

"Are you sure?" San asked, placing the back of his hand on Jongho's head to check his temperature. Jongho laughed a bit, swatting his hand away.

"I'm sure,"

ミ⛧

"Any suggestions?" San asked the chattering group as he shuffled through a few vinyls.

"In Utero!" Yunho shouted across the store and San shuffle over to the rock section, slipping out the album and walking over to turntable and placing it on with care. Jongho loved the mellow vibe of the music store, one or two customers coming in every few hours with classics playing in the background. It was only San, Yunho, and Jongho at the moment. The others would be here soon, San had told him.

Throughout the whole day, he'd the stares from alphas had continued and he had Yunho and San as his personal bodyguards for the whole day. It was weird. San and Yunho still avoided the topic, not wanting to tell him what was going on. Despite that, he had been getting hot flashes every few hours too, like 5 seconds of what he felt last night. He hadn't thought about it yet, but... maybe he was presenting. He's heard stories of people experiencing weird symptoms before they presented, but Jongho never wanted to look into it. It always reminded him of how abnormal he was. San has hopped up onto the counter, playing some game on his phone while Yunho leaned against it, shuffling through a few records mindlessly. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"What was it like when you guys presented?" His question caught the two off guard, making them freeze for a second before flashing eachother panicked looks. This was a normal topic. Why did they look so surprised?

"Yunho?' San asked, seeing ass betas don't necessarily present like alphas and omegas. 

"I presented when I was 14," Yunho started, placing the record down. "It started as me getting aggressive with everyone. I didn't want anyone near me for almost a week. The next week, I woke up with my senses heightened and a scent. It was weird,"

Jongho hummed as he listened. He didn't have any of those things. Maybe he wasn't presenting. He felt his shoulder slump in disappointment, a small frown forming on his face. San was quick to notice his mood drop, hoping on the counter to rush to Jongho's side, releasing pheromones to lift his mood. 

"It's okay, Jonggie. Everyone is different," San spoke, wrapping his arms around Jongho's waist comfortingly before glancing at Yunho. Still, the words didn't lift Jongho's mood. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. The loud bell of the store sounded off as scents entered the store. The first he noticed was a new scent. Something like the ocean and lemon. He looked up to see Mingi, Wooyoung, and a guy with dyed blonde hair. He was absolutely gorgeous and he also seemed to be the one with the new scent. Another alpha.

"Hey, Seonghwa!" Yunho shouted, waving them over. Seonghwa shot Yunho a small smile. He seemed quieter than Mingi and Wooyoung, who immediately rushed over to the three of them, already jumping in conversation with Yunho. Seonghwa just watched silently, leaning his side against the desk as he turned his attention towards San and Jongho. Jongho saw the alpha's nose twitch for a second, eyes locking onto Jongho's.

"Who's this?" Seonghwa asked, straight to the point. His voice was deep, but smooth and calculated. His eyes were dark as he stared down Jongho and Jongho felt himself clinging closer to San, who still had an arm around his waist.

"This is Jongho. I met him a few days ago," San smiled and Seonghwa nodded slowly. Seonghwa's eyes never left Jongho's and he felt San's hand tighten against his hip, sending Seonghwa a small warning growl. Jongho had never heard anything like that from San or Yunho and the same conscience from before whimpered as San held him protectively. Seonghwa just nodded a bit in response to San's growl, as if it was some secret language. "Anyways, how's Joong?"

"He's okay. His heat was much longer this time, but it's slowing down. Yeosang's with him now."

Jongho's heart clenched at the sound of Yeosang's name. He felt an underlying need to see Yeosang, his conscious wanting something familiar while his brain went to mush from these weird symptoms.

'You okay, Jonggie?' San asked, bringing him back to the present time. Jongho nodded, forcing a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay," The sound of his voice caught Wooyoung's attention, the omega rushing over from the other side of the counter to join in on the conversation.

"Hi, Jongho! How was your day? You smell good. New perfume? Smells like cotton candy. I like cotton candy. Is that vanilla too? Weird choice of perfume. Still smells good though. So sweet-," Wooyoung rambled, leaning over the counter to try to smell Jongho. 

"Um, I-"

"I'm sorry. Mingi bought him coffee," Seonghwa apologized, cracking a smile at Jongho's panicked look.

"Stop smelling him, Woo," San pushed Wooyoung away from Jongho making the omega pout. 

"He does smell good though. Different than the last time-,"

"So, how was your guys' day?" San questioned, trying his best to change the topic. Jongho furrowed his brows. He couldn't smell anything different. Maybe his nose was just stuffy from the supposed cold he caught yesterday. His thoughts were strayed by San's thumb rubbing circles in onto his hip and he couldn't even remember what he was thinking about prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> osofihjhgj finally an update after a million years :( sorry if this chapter was messy, but we're making... progress??????? kind of shjagjkjaghj but anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this <3 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> if you guys like this,, i'll continue! comment and let me know what you think so far!! thank you reading 


End file.
